The present invention relates generally to autonomous sensors and, more specifically, to autonomous sensors with dynamic sampling rates that reduce power consumption.
Autonomous sensors are used in a variety of applications for the monitoring of conditions. Typically, these sensors measure a parameter and transmit a signal with the data back to a centralized server. Batteries are typically coupled to the sensors to provide energy for operations. In some applications, a renewable energy source, such as a solar panel may be coupled to recharge the battery and extend the operable life of the sensor.